Their Little Miracle
by DopeyPixie
Summary: 'Success for me is to raise happy, healthy human beings.' Kelly LeBrock


This is my version of the season 5 finale ''Games, flames and automobiles'' part 2. I know there isn't a second part and I know this didn't happen in the series but I think it would have been interesting if it had.

* * *

This is set on the 18th of May, 1996.

* * *

''Motherhood is... difficult and... rewarding.'' Gloria Estefan

* * *

She still couldn't believe everything that had happened in this past year. Many discussions with Tim about one thing: should they have another child or not.

The discussions had really started almost 3 years ago when she had found out her sister was going to have a little girl, it had brought back old feelings. When she was pregnant with their third child, their third son, she had hoped to finally have her little girl.

But she had been disappointed; the ultrasound showed another boy. Tim was ecstatic and by the time Marc was born she had already gotten over it. He would be their last child and she would never have the daughter she had always hoped for.

Time passed, sometimes she would think about what it would be like to have another child, have a daughter. She would spoil the girl rotten, buy her little girly thing, do her hair in the morning and talk to her about boys when she grew up.

She never completely gave up hope; she thought about it, occasionally talked about it with Tim but never did anything about it.

She went back to school and that was it. She knew that if she had to study for school she couldn't have another baby but she had been willing to give that up. She didn't care that going back to school meant that she didn't have time to have another baby, she could never convince Tim to have another one anyway.

And, honestly, the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want another baby anyway. She knew that with her luck it would just be another boy, and that was the last thing she needed. She already had three kids to take care of, well, four kids if she included Tim. Yes, he would discipline the boys from time to time but most of the time he acted like a little kid. Running around the house, getting crazy ideas... blowing things up. She had lost count of the times he had, accidentally, put himself in the hospital. Their insurance rates went through the roof after he blew up Benny s house...

No, another baby was not in Jill's plans anymore.

Then, after last summer when she had found out her friend Patty was having another baby she made her decison: 3 Kids was enough, she wouldn't change her mind anymore. Tim had a vaectomy and that was that... for about a week.

Eight days after the procedure she had found out they were going to have another baby.

After having him get the vaectomy she didn't know how to break the news to him. They had spent so many nights discussing the issue, they had finally made the decision not to have another baby and now she was pregnant anyways.

All the arguing, all the fighting hadn't mattered. The final decision was not up to them, apparently.

When she finally broke the news to him there was just a long silence. For some reason, she couldn't really explain it, that fourth child that she had dreamt of after Mark was born just seemed almost like a burden to them.

'How are we going to make time to raise another child?' Had been one of her first thoughts, that was of course after getting over the initial shock. How could she possibly handle it if it was going to be another boy?

She would probably have to quit school, go back to work some crappy job so they could afford it. And that was just how it affected her. It took Tim a couple of hours to get over the shock and get his thoughts together. His first thought had been, 'Will Jill be okay?' She was a lot older now than when she had been pregnant with Mark. And what about after the baby was born, would she be able to handle all the extra stress, how would she feel about possibly having to quit school?

And then there was the boys, what would they think about having another child running around the house? It took them a while to process. Sure, they knew what being pregnant meant, they realized there would be another child, a new sibling. It took them a little while longer to think it all through; there would be a new sibling they didn't understand, they hardly understood each other.

Brad would have to look after another younger sibling. He already felt responsible for Randy and Mark, even though he didn't show it, now he would have to think about this little brother or sister as well.

Randy just thought that he should watch what he was saying. He sometimes made jokes that would hurt other peoples feeling when said at the wrong moment. He knew he had to make sure his grandparents, his mother and Mark weren't around when he told them. What if this little kid was as sensitive as them, he'd be screwed...

Mark had never known what it was like to have a younger sibling so he way excited. He was the only one in the family who was immediately excited. In his mind it would just be another playmate, a sibling that wouldn't torment him. Who wouldn't boss him around the way Brad and Randy did.

Beside Mark they all had a reason not to want to have this little miracle around.

Brad and Randy got over it quickly, they knew they couldn't change it and all they could do was accept it. So they did. It took them maybe a month to be okay with it, another month until they were excited about the baby.

It took Tim a while to be okay with it. His main concern was Jill. When he saw that se started to be okay with it all he relaxed a little. Since he knew that it was important for her to be able to finish school he had to come up with a plan. So he did.

Jill had classes through most of the day, he had to shoot Tool Time in the morning and the boys were in school most of the day. The only real problem was the mornings; those had been a problem until Wilson offered help. Wilson already thought about their kids as his own anyways, he didn't have a job and he was willing to watch the baby in the morning. So that had fixed that problem.

Jill had pretended she had been somewhat okay with all the changes when inside she was struggling to adjust. When she had heard Tim s plan she was finally okay with it.

The being okay with it turned into excitement when they saw the first ultrasound. Her first and only ultrasound where the doctor had told her that they were going to have a little girl.

A little girl that she could spoil rotten, a little girl she could buy little girly stuff for, the little girl that was the answer to a life long dream. That girl, her daughter, could complete her life in a way nobody else could.

When Tim heard the doctor say that they were going to have a little girl he had been a little disappointed, for about five seconds. Then he thought about how it was going to be a whole new experience. And how could he be disappointed, a girl made Jill happy and that was really all he wanted.

And maybe, just maybe, having another Jill around wouldn't be so bad. To him, Jill had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him, so how could having another her around be so bad. And besides, this Jill couldn't yell at him if he'd blow up the TV which was all the better.

And now she was here, their beautiful little girl had been born on a rainy Thursday morning. Their daughter was finally here, and they couldn't be happier.

As soon as Jill saw her she knew it was indeed a little miracle.

And now she sat there, in a big hospital bed with Tim at her side. In the way he looked at Laura Jill knew he was happy they had a little girl. In his minds boys had always been the way to go, but three of them had been enough.

And in that moment he was sure, there was indeed a person whom he loved more than all his power tools, and that person went by the name of Laura Sophia Taylor...


End file.
